Jersey Swap
by wolfstar4ever
Summary: Scott and Stiles accidently wear each others jerseys during a lacrosse game. It ends up being a good thing :)


Stiles pulled on his lacrosse jersey with a little bit of difficulty. For some reason it didn't seem to fit as well as it used to. He shrugged it off without paying attention to anything else. He was already running late for the game due to Scott's unwillingness to keep his dirty little werewolf paws to himself. Their clothes and gear had ended up in a pile on the floor all tangled up together. At the moment Scott was being reprimanded by the Coach. Stiles grabbed his gear and headed out to the field.

Scott frowned when he realized that Stiles must have already left because half the clothes were gone as were Stiles' gear. Scott pulled on the jersey on the ground and pulled it on, feeling different. It smelled strongly of Stiles, but that wasn't unusual because the two of them were always all over each other and Stiles would sometimes steal his jersey, wash it and sleep in it if Scott wasn't able to spend the night with him. However, he couldn't shake the off feeling that he had, but he didn't have time to think because Coach was yelling at him to quickly get dressed and get his butt on the field because they had a game to win.

Scott ran out onto the field and got into his position.

"Hey Stilinski, I mean McCall," Isaac snickered as Scott stopped near him.

"What is that supposed to mean," Scott asked Isaac annoyed.

Isaac rolled his eyes. "For a werewolf, you can be completely oblivious sometimes. Unless I missed something and you and Stiles got married without you telling anyone. Although that wouldn't explain how your jersey number changed."

Scott looked down at the front of his jersey and blushed. "Crap. How did that happen?"

Isaac rolled his eyes. "The two of you are always all over each other and have on occasionally shown up to school wearing each others clothes. I heard Coach yelling at you."

"Yeah, well, I can't help how sexy Stiles looks when he's getting in the zone to play," Scott said looking around for his boyfriend who was questioning why Danny was laughing so hard.

"Dude, you are wearing the wrong jersey," Danny finally said after he was able to stop laughing long enough. "Coach is going to freak out."

Stiles rolled his eyes. "Whatever. It was an honest mistake. Scott and I's clothes got all mixed up. I don't think it's a big deal."

Coach walked up to Stiles. "Stilinski! What do you mean by wearing McCall's jersey?"

Stiles shrugged. "It was an honest mistake coach. I must have accidently picked his up by mistake and not paid attention to it when I was putting it on. I was under a bit of time pressure."

Coach sighed and muttered something about how 'At least Greenburg knows how to put on the correct clothes.'

"I don't see the big deal. It's not like we planned it. It was an accident. Accidents happen," Stiles explained. "And neither of us have time to go and change."

Coach blew his whistle. "Fine. Just fine. Make sure it doesn't happen again." As the team got ready, Noah and Melissa walked into the bleachers together to sit down to watch the game.

"If I'm not mistaken, is your son wearing my sons jersey and vice versa," Melissa asked Noah.

"Looks like it," Noah responded looking at each boy with a smile. "Our boys are really something else."

Quite a few of the members of the opposing team made snarky comments about the jersey swap. As they were one of Beacon Hill's biggest rivals, both teams know each other pretty well and most of them are not fond of homosexual relationships.

"Just trying to flaunt it in our faces," one of the members of the opposing teams whispered loudly.

Stiles rolled his eyes and told his boyfriend to calm down. "It's no big deal. Although, I have to admit, I don't mind going out there with your name on my back. I wouldn't mind hearing myself being referred to as Mr. McCall one day either," Stiles winked at Scott who blushed.

"Yeah, well, maybe I want to be referred to as Mr. Stilinski one day," Scott responded.

Danny shook his head. "Dudes, we've got a game to play. You two can play what your married last names are going to be later. Ok?"

Stiles and Scott both turned as red as their jerseys and mumbled their oks. Throughout the game, Scott played rougher than he normally did because the opposing team still made homophobic comments. Scott knew that they were just trying to get under his skin and it was working. However, it was working in favor for the players of Beacon Hills because Scott stepped up his A game which caused them to completely destroy their rivals at 15-1.

Coach had never been so proud of his team. Stiles walked over to Scott after Scott scored the final goal.

"Did pretty great there Mr. Stilinski," Stiles called Scott giving him a hug. Scott laughed and breathed in Stiles' happiness.

"You did pretty okay yourself, Mr. McCall."

"You guys should totally wear each others jerseys more often," Coach told them clapping them on their backs. "But seriously, no more fooling around in the locker rooms. It smells bad enough already without adding the smell of sex to it."

Scott laughed and pulled Stiles in for a kiss. Despite the homophobic comments from the opposing team, this was one of the best games that Scott has ever played and it was all due to a little mistake.

"I love you Stiles," Scott told Stiles resting his forehead against his boyfriends. "I especially love seeing you wear my jersey."

"Let me guess, you want to take these home and have sex in them?"

Scott grinned. "You know me too well."

"And for our next game, we'll make sure to do this again," Stiles told him.

"Oh yeah."


End file.
